The Last of Hope
by Termaronie
Summary: Set after the Events of the "The Last of Us" . This Fic follows the story Of Ellie and Joel as they try to find some normality in the world they now live in. With the fireflies gone and a new force rising from the rubble of the old world can the unlikely pair learn to survive once again in the ever changing world... NOTE: This story does include new Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Intro: Hello, I'm quite new to the whole writing scene so would love to get some feed back on this. To set up the scene this is a "The Last Of Us" fanfic. I thought that there was just so much left unsaid and untold and with no confirmed sequel i decided to create this to try and fill in what happened next in my mind. I do intend to try and keep original characters to a minimum but i have already decided that i must have at least one for my Plot line to work and yes he or she will be playing a MAJOR part. However there will be plenty of the original characters from the game. BTW this thing is going to be littered with spoilers as i will be carrying on straight from the end of "The Last Of Us". I will be following the story of Ellie and Joel as they enter Jackson.**

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

"Swear to me that everything you said about the Fireflies is true..."

Joel stared at Ellie for a brief moment before finally saying "I swear". Ellie nodded while looking straight back straight back at Joel.

"Okay..."

Joel and Ellie continued their short hike down the cliff side to Jackson with neither of them saying anything to each other. The path was rough and overgrown but the actual scenery around them was beautiful. Ellie would every now and then stop to look at the trees or the wildlife and take in the sights, something she had been denied of while in the quarantine zone. Some how everything seemed brighter without armed patrols and concrete walls. She then looked out to her right and looked at Jacksonville. It wasn't as big as Boston or some of the other areas they had visited in their year long adventure but it was safe and it was somewhere they could call home.

The river that ran straight through Jackson provided the town with power via a hydroelectric plant further up the river. It also provided the town with water for drinking and sanitation. The fields behind Jackson provided farm land for crops and live stock, The people of Jackson were doing better than most of the remaining quarantine zones however the previous winter had caused issues for Jackson with bandits in the area becoming a real nuisance and hitting large food stockpiles so rationing was in effect.

Ellie looked over at Joel and wondered how truthful he had been with her. She had come to see him as a sort of father figure but she still hadn't got him completely figured out. He suddenly seemed distant since she had asked him about what had happened with the Fireflies. She looked back over toward Jackson and quickly realized how much closer they were. They had moved quite quickly all thing considered and were now standing only a few meters away from the towns walls.

"So do we just knock?" Ellie asked in a sarcastic tone.

Joel looked over at Ellie and shook his head before sighing. He looked back towards the wall and then to the sheet metal gates, hoping to find someone to talk to. As luck had it there was a sentry sleeping in a plastic lawn chair on top of the wall.

"Excuse me!" Joel called up to him. The man stirred from his sleep and looked down at the unlikely pair before adjusting a red cap that sat loosely on his head. He picked up a hunting rifle that was leaning against his chair, yanked back the bolt , and leveled it with Joel's head.

Joel quickly positioned himself in front of Ellie before calling back "My names Joel, I'm Tommy's brother!...Maria's brother in law!"

The gates suddenly opened revealing Tommy and Maria.

"Why is it that when ever I come to say hello I have a gun pulled on me?"

Jimmy erupted into laughter before pulling Joel into a hug, Maria on the other hand wasn't fond of the joke.

"how ya been brother? Did you get that girl to the Fireflies?" Tommy asked between bouts of laughter.

"Ask her yourself." Joel replied before stepping aside to reveal Ellie.

"Well how you doin' Ellie?" Maria asked.

"Fine thanks, but I could do with some food." Ellie replied, bringing her arm up to her stomach.

Tommy motioned for them to come inside the town.

He gave them a quick rundown of the town and all that they had to offer. Joel spoke to Tommy about gaining a permanent residence within the town to which he said that they'd sort something out.

The town was in relatively good condition and only a handful of building were deemed unsafe for habitation. The streets had people milling about and talking to one another about daily life and other gossip. It actually reminded Joel of what life used to of been like all those years ago, It brought a smile to his face as he thought he might actually have a decent life here and Ellie might have a safe one. Tommy and Maria listened to the tales that Joel and maria had from their times traveling contently and the people they had met along the way. Some details like the cannibals and their hebephile leader ,David, were kept quiet as some of those memories were still to painful for Ellie to talk about.

"Well it sounds like you've had quite the little adventure." Maria joked.

"Something like that." Ellie yawned "Oh man I'm tired."

Tommy explained that they didn't have any housing ready at that moment in time for them to move into. At least not until morning.

"But you're more than welcome to stay in our home for the night" Tommy grinned.

"Thank baby brother" Joel replied.

Maria then motioned for Ellie to follow her with her hand "We have a spare room that Ellie can have but you can sleep on the couch."

Joel laughed then nodded. Tommy,Maria and Ellie then disappeared up the stairs of Tommy's home.

It was a small redbrick house with two floors and a few small windows. The interior was faded but otherwise clean of dust and decay. The room he was currently standing in was a small room that served as a living room/Kitchen. It had some work surfaces around the side of the room with a small camping stove resting on top. There was a well worn coffee table sitting in the middle of the room and faded brown sofa pushed back against the wall.

Joel removed his Assault rifle off of his back and placed it on the table along with his revolver.

He then placed his pack on the sofa as a pillow before lying down to try and gain some well earned sleep.

He awoke to find Ellie and Tommy sitting around the Coffee table on some camping stools with his rifle disassembled down to it's core parts.

"Good morning brother" Tommy called looking over his shoulder "Hope you don't mind but I'm teaching Ellie how to clean a rifle."

"No problem I guess...just...be careful okay..." Joel yawned.

Maria then strolled into the room and placed three plated onto the table before going back over to kill the gas on the stove.

"Are those...eggs?" Joel asked with amazement

Maria nodded and then laughed. "I forgot how people in the quarantine zones live off MRE's and tinned food."

Joel wasted no time in eating the eggs and semi-toasted bread.

"Sorry about the toast, not much I can do with a camping stove." She explained.

"Don't worry. It could of still been flour and I wouldn't of complained, Trust me the eggs made up for it."

Ellie laughed as she also began to eat her breakfast while cleaning out the lower receiver of the rifle.

She notice a small pin lying on the table and picked it up to examine it much more closely.

"So what does this do then?"

Tommy leaned over to take a look at the thin piece of metal and explained that it was a firing pin and it's purpose was to ignite the round when it was in the chamber.

Tommy then turned to face Joel and broke out into a smile.

"Whats up with you?" Joel asked.

"Nothing. It's just nice to have you back. Oh and by the way, a few of my people have moved a few things into the old house across the street from here. If you want it...Its yours..." Tommy grinned.

Joel smiled and looked at Ellie "Well do yo reckon?"

Ellie looked over at Joel and smiled "Wait I'm being involved in the decision making now?"

"No were gona move into it either way but his way you get to feel like you had some input on the subject." Joel teased.

"Ha ha." Ellie spat back sarcastically.

"Sure Tommy, thanks."

Tommy grinned then shook his head at the two of them and their father-daughter banter.

Ellie quickly re-assembled the rifle and presented it to Tommy whom , upon inspection of the rifle , was very much impressed.

"Make a gunsmith out of you yet." He mused.

A low, rapid thud could suddenly be heard from above causing every one to look straight up at the ceiling.

"What the fuck is that?" Ellie inquired.

"No idea, but pass me my gun." Joel answered.

**Authors Notes: I Hate cliff hangers...aren't I just awful...Oh well. As for a hint as to whats going to happen...Britain is all I'm going to say :D I'm a horrible person oh well Ill update as fast as I can :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

**Authors Notes: So here we are again...who am I kidding I just uploaded the first chapter a minute ago and now I'm typing this one up. I must be insane...no I just have ideas in my head that feel like they're gonna make my head pop if i don't find an outlet...**

**Chapter 2 : Friend or Foe **

"What the fuck!...Are they...are they helicopters!" Ellie shouted over the low thud of the the helicopters rotors.

Joel cocked is rifle and look closer at the helicopter...He couldn't recognize it.

Maria gave Tommy a pair of binoculars which he used to get a better look at the passing helicopter.

"Who does it belong to Tommy" Joel called.

"You ain't gonna believe this...Its...the RAF..."

"Who are the RAF?" Ellie asked looking to Joel for answers.

"The Royal Air Force...They were Britain's Air Force...That doesn't make any sense thou...WAIT LOOK AT THAT!"

Men could be seen jumping from the helicopter and deploying parachutes.

"Whats going on?" Ellie again asked.

"Let's go find out, look over there, that guys drifting over here." Tommy said as he pointed out a lone figure drifting towards a treeline.

* * *

Tommy and Joel ran over to the tree line but they had made Ellie and Maria stay back in-case their drop in guest wasn't feeling friendly.

"Hey listen to that" Joel whispered to Tommy.

They heard mumbling and cursing just up a head but the voice sounded young and occasionally broke into a slightly higher pitch.

Joel and Tommy advanced towards the sounds to find someone dangling from a tree via his parachute.

"Well fucking done Mason, You got yourself stuck in a fuckin tree. Ahh shit..."

Joel looked to Tommy who merely shrugged.

"Hey!" Joel called.

The Soldier suddenly stopped squirming in his harness and turned to look at Joel.

"Please tell me you're not going to shoot me.." He shouted down to Joel.

Joel just looked at him. There was no doubt about it...His accent betrayed his nationality and he was definitely from the midlands in Britain.

"What are you doing here?" Joel managed to ask through his disbelief.

"Relief Effort. We managed to contain and eradicate the infection from Britain...Figured you guys could use some help I guess. Hey wait a sec while I just cut myself down from here!"He called.

The Soldier drew a knife and cut the chords to his parachute causing him to drop to the ground. He un-slung his rifle and loaded a fresh magazine but was stopped when Joel and Tommy leveled their rifles with his chest.

" Hey I'm on your side here." He complained. Neither Joel nor Tommy budged. Here he said and chucked them his Bergen. "Open it and have a look."

Tommy stepped forward and un-clipped the over sized bag to reveal a lot of MRE kits and first aid supplies.

"Names Lance Corporal Mason By the way" he said as he stepped forwards offering his hand.

Tommy shook his hand and then realized how small this soldier was.

"How old are you" Tommy asked.

"15...There aren't that many people left so the enlistment age has dropped to 14." He answered anticipating his next question. " So may I please ready my rifle? I kind of have to and if you attempt to remove my weapons I'm under orders to kill you...and i'd rather not try too."

"Weapons?" Joel asked puzzled.

Mason then pulled out a Glock 17 faster than either could react. "So do we have an understanding?"

Tommy nodded as Mason then Holstered his side arm and loaded a mag into his L85 A2.

"So where are you guys set up?" Mason asked.

"What about your squad" Joel snapped back

"Our objective is to make contact...and were a Platoon split into three sections by the way...so they'll be looking for your people so i'll bump into them sooner or later." He answered them very matter-of-factly.

"Why are you coming to us armed to the teeth?" Tommy asked out of concern for the inhabitants of Jackson.

"Were here to help you out and protect you guys from bandits and infected...so yeah.."

"We don't exactly need help though , I mean we are one of the better off places..." Tommy pointed out.

"We're here to help everyone Including you guys.."

Joel didn't like it but if they were all geared up like he was then food wasn't going to be an issue and bandits aren't gonna be bothering them anytime soon. Plus he was close to Ellie's age meaning she'll have someone to talk to.

They walked back into Jackson where people gawked at Mason as they walked past making Mason feel uncomfortable,like an infected was walking straight through them...he felt uneasy being here alone. He noticed no one else his age was in the town. There was children but non of them were over 5. Until of course he saw Ellie...

"He-hello" He stuttered as she walked up to them.

Joel looked at Tommy as Mason and Ellie where soon locked into conversation. He seemed to be explaining why he was here but at the same time it was a much more friendly meeting than what he had given Joel and Tommy. Joel gave Tommy a look as if to say shut him up will you. But just as Tommy was about to say something Mason swiveled on his foot and saluted. Joel and Tommy followed Masons gaze to about thirty soldier walking in through the main gate.

"Lance Corporal...At ease..Now are you going to introduce me?" The lead soldier asked.

"Right away sir! This is...sorry I didn't catch your names..."

"Joel"

"Tommy"

"And this is Ellie." Mason chirped.

A soldier near the back cried out "Funny how he Remembers to ask for her name!"

Joel eyed Mason who was now bright red and then looked over to Ellie who was blushing...

He then cast his gaze over to the Soldier who had called out the joke.

"I'm Captain Smith of the 3rd Mercian Regiment and that over there is Corporal Hamming and he will be shutting his mouth now. Sorry about the dramatics but it's the fastest way of getting down so...but anyway we are here to protect you and help rebuild your country, Well rebuild the world, that's the plan anyway, one settlement at a time. Now We can ship supplies into here if you need them. Just ask our Young friend here and he'll sort it out"

Ellie looked at the Officer and asked "So he should know what we have and haven't got?"

Captain Smith thought about it for a second before replying " I suppose so..."

"I'll show him then!" She shouted before grabbing Masons arm and dragging him off further into town much to his surprise.

"She doesn't even know her way around this town yet..." Maria murmured much to the Captains confusion. She suddenly burst out laughing and couldn't keep her face straight even more to the confusion of every one around her.

"Whats so funny?" Tommy asked somewhat confused by his wife and her sudden fit of laughter.

"I'll explain later" She replied not wishing to give the game away.

the captain quickly caught on and chuckled at the idea.

_It might do him some good as well to not be constantly in the firing line..._

"Anyway..."

* * *

Ellie stared at Mason as she walked at an idle pace along side her.

He was wearing ill-fitting MTP Combat fatigues and his body armor and helmet seemed to make him appear much physically larger than he actually was. His face was covered in a thin layer of dirt from his time spent hanging in a tree. He looked exactly like a British soldier should look, complete with his rifle slung lazily across his chest. His helmet concealed the top of his head from sight but she could see tufts of dark brown hair protruding from the side. His side arm was holstered on is body armor with a small catch preventing it from slipping out during more erratic movements.

Mason noticed her staring at him and tried not to say anything but couldn't help but feel his cheeks start burning up.

"So erm...how old are you?" Mason said trying to keep his voice steady on what felt like ever increasing pressure.

"Oh...well I'm 14 but I turn 15 next month so..."

"Oh I'm 15" He smiled "So...how did you end up coming to this place then?"

Ellie wasn't sure what to tell him...that she was immune to the infection and traveled across the country with Joel looking for the Fireflies...

_The Fireflies..._

Her eyes suddenly seemed to grow sad and tired as though they were deep in thought of some lost friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry..." He said apologetically not meaning to bring up bad memories as he assumed he had.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here because Joels here...I suppose he's like family to me..." She quickly replied to put his mind at ease.

She looked into his eyes only to find them full of care and sincerity. The dark brown softening the blow of the thought of her journey on the way to...home...

_Home..._

"Do you want to sit down for a bit, we've been wondering around for almost an hour now..." Mason asked looking at his watch.

Ellie suddenly fell back into the real world and took in the words that he had said but she couldn't process them as quickly has she normally would of done.

"...Erm...uhhh...yeah...erm...Yes of course." She spluttered out "Ahh fuck."

"Whats wrong?" Mason asked intrigued by what was bothering her.

"Nothing" she said sitting herself down on a nearby pile of rubble "So why are you guys here then?"

"Relief effort" He answered as he removed his helmet revealing his short brown hair. " We finally got ourselves straightened out..so we thinks it's time to straighten the rest of the world out...try and rebuild...I suppose..."

"Why start here then?" She asked continuing her little interrogation.

"Who says we did?" He replied in a teasing manner.

"Oh. So what condition is the rest of the world in then?"

He looked at her grimly.

"Europe is gone... the main continent is completely lost with the infection. No go zone. We don't know about asia or anywhere else for that matter...so we came here." He said as though it was rehearsed.

"So how come you dudes are okay?"

"We live on a island, surrounded by water... you do the math.." Mason once again teased as he removed his body armor before placing it down beside him.

"Still though...you seemed to of fared a lot better than we did. I mean ,dude, you're flying around in fucking helicopters. I've never even seen a helicopter before earlier today! And you say it's just because you live on island..." she said a little too excitedly.

Mason began to laugh at her sudden outburst much to Ellie's annoyance.

"So whats with all this stuff?" she asked while trying on his helmet.

"To make sure the inside of my head stays inside. That and it's standard issue so why the hell not, right. It can stop a 7.62mm from 400 meters away...as can the body armor for that matter..." He quickly recited

"I've never worn body armor..." She murmured quietly.

Mason smiled and picked up the armor and undid the straps so that it would adjust and motioned for Ellie to put it on.

"It's okay , really. I was just thinking of the times I spent traveling with Joel." She said hurriedly before brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"So what's up with Joel, then is he your dad?" Mason inquired.

Ellie smiled at him and tried to explain her connection to Joel as something similar to a parent-child relationship but he wasn't actually her dad.

"What about you...are your parents back in Britain?" Ellie asked trying to change the subject.

Masons face suddenly became grim and saddened. "They both died researching a vaccine for this fuckin' infection...They were...Immune i guess...I assume i'm somewhat immune to it also through inheritance but i'd prefer not to test it. And no they didn't succeed. They both died for...well...nothing I suppose."

Ellie suddenly felt the urge to comfort him but withheld as his face seemed to light up again.

"So tell me, during your travels with Joel did he ever teach you to shoot?" Mason asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Ellie nodded her head and started to feel her cheeks burn up again.

"Good, you ever fired one of these?" He asked pointing to his rifle.

"No...iv'e only fired bolt actions and a few pistols...what is it ?" she admitted.

"It's an SA80 A2. But you might know it better as the L85 A2. It's standard issue to all British troops. It's equipped with a SUSAT sight and takes STANAG mags...Like Joels M4."

"M4... whats an M4? Like Joels assault rifle?".

"Yes...I think. Joels assault rifle is an M4 carbine and it accepts the same type of bullets and magazines as the SA80." He answered without hesitation.

She nodded slowly taking everything he said in.

"if you want,I can show you how to use it."

"But won't people panic?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Gunfire in the middle of town...and you don't think anyone will panic..."

He suddenly realized his stupidity and laughed it off almost forcing Ellie herself into his chorus of laughter.

_I haven't laughed like this in ages..._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Joel asked in a demanding tone. Maria look at Joel and couldn't help but notice how thick skulled her brother-in-law seemed to be.

" I said that i think Ellie likes Mason..." Maria answered calmly.

"What like...like him but...but they've only just met..." Joel spluttered.

"Exactly. Your not making any sense." Tommy added falling onto the faded sofa in his living room.

"How stupid are you both...This is the first time in nearly a year she has seen anyone her age and whats more he just happens to be a boy that's meant to save the day in some relief operation. And he isn't bad looking for his age." Maria said clearly.

Tommy and Joel both seemed to be dumbstruck by what she had said.

"She's 15 for fucks sake. She is going to start taking an interest in boys. I'm trying to explain that the poor kid now has a chance for a life somewhat similar to what we had. Plus with all the stress she's been under she's probably going to reach out for anything that's comforting to her. Some one around her own age might even introduce some normality to her life!" She near enough shouted beginning to get frustrated."Besides she is trying to show him around and she doesn't know her way around herself yet...she didn't offer that to anyone else now did she?"

It suddenly hit Joel that she may actually like this soldier... this boy...

* * *

Ellie and Mason walked side by side heading back to Tommy and Maria's house, she at least managed to remember where that was, giggling and laughing about one of Masons mishaps he had while in training that left him in the infirmary for a week. They arrived outside of the house and Mason bid her farewell and looked over towards the small village of British Army tents forming by the river and then headed over.

Ellie watched him walk over and disappear into the sea of combat fatigues and over heard several of them laugh and a rather crude retort come flying from the young Lance Corporals mouth.

She turned around and entered the red brick house to find Joel,Tommy and Maria sitting in the living room nursing cups of tea.

"So how was your date with your little boyfriend?" Maria teased.

Ellie suddenly felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment and shock. "He isn't my boyfriend! He's just a friend!" She stammered.

"The fact that your bright red says otherwise." Tommy added making her feel even more uncomfortable.

She looked to Joel hoping for some support but he was clearly stuck in deep thought and only seemed to acknowledge that she was in the room and not her predicament.

"Oh go fuck your selves!" She said before stepping back outside and sitting down on the steps that lead to the house in frustration.

"Oh she definitely likes him..." Maria muttered.

**A/N: So what did you guys think. Im gona be focusing more on the rebuilding effort now and nudging mason and ellies relationship along inch by inch. And before anyone asks there will be NO LEMONS! Thats just wrong on a whole new level i mean...Ellie and Mason are both 15 for crying out loud. But anyway remember to R&R. Im also looking for ideas as to where to take this so please leave suggestions! Termaronie out!**


End file.
